


Specs and More

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hugs for Ignis, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis crying, Ignis feeling stressed out, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis breaks down from all the work he does and feels like no one appreciates him, little does he know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Fanfiction.net

Every morning like clockwork Ignis would wake before everyone else. He'd take care of his basic needs first then he would move onto getting everything ready for the others. He would be the one to put out the dwindling fire, wash up any dishes that weren't washed the previous night, and begin on making breakfast.

Breakfast is often a challenge along side lunch and occasionally dinner. It's not often but sometimes there's complaining about what he had made. Ignis ignores this as he usually seen lecturing Prompto to not ruin his appetite by snacking on the junk food that had been bought or to keep his voice down due to it being early. He follows up by going to wake up Noctis who, as expected is still asleep. He often hates this task for the prince wouldn't wake or stir until the fifth demand of get up or if he is dragged out of the tent by his feet.

And it wasn't just the youngest of the group to work his nerve, Gladiolus would often anger the young daggersmen simply by rough housing Prompto and Noctis or suggesting ideas for rather tedious meal plans. Don't get him wrong, Ignis loves cooking he enjoyed it. But after a long and hard battle he'd rather make something simple.

Yet when the time comes for them to move on he takes the wheel mostly because he doesn't trust Prompto to drive safely, Noctis does drive but Ignis feels like it would be improper for the prince to drive, and Gladio well he isn't sure if Gladio wants to or ever would.

Lunch is rather simple for him for they have a tendency to drop by diners, a food stall, or everyone just settles with a sandwich when he does make lunch.

Then there's dinner (he's always relieved that lunch is had in a diner or at a food stall it was less work he had to do), luckily for him everyone seems to agree on what has been made. Though for him it was still a bit of work, he was usually left cleaning up the dishes though occasionally the others would help. Once everything was done Ignis would crawl into the tent, change into his casual wear, and collapse laying next to Noctis as he pulls off his glasses tucking them into the breast pocket of his usual outfit before falling asleep preparing to do it all over again.

Ignis would do this every day, and with each passing day the angrier he grows. For with each day he slowly notices little things about the others that would set him off that once could easily be overlooked and what he hated was that he often found himself snapping at them over it which usually ends up in a argument, isolation, or sometimes tears.

He actually recalls a incident where he blew up on Prompto. Prompto had been doing his own thing taking pictures and talking to whoever would listen (this particular day it was Ignis) just being himself. He still had the camera up to his eye when he suddenly spun around but in doing so he lost his footing and fell onto one of the camping chairs causing the legs to bend and become scuffed. It wasn't anything big be it any other day Ignis would've let it slide and put his main focus on Prompto seeing if he had been injured. Well this day Ignis was fed up with his clumsiness so he storms over to the blonde and yanks him up to his feet by his vest shaking him. He recalls screaming and yelling at the youngest 'brother' but the words he can't remember, after the tongue lashing he recalls the look on Prompto's face was absolutely miserable. The expression he had looked as if Ignis had torn out his heart, trampled on it before shoving it back in his chest for him to deal with that pain.

The poor photographer spent the rest of the day quiet and off to himself sulking.

He, Ignis, doesn't mean to, he hates being angry and he hates hurting the ones he cares about but he feels like he is the only one who knows what needs to be done. He wishes that the others could see what he saw.

 

Ignis shifts in his sleep as he was in the in between stage of wakefulness and sleep. He sighs as he opens his eyes blinking against the light that spills into the tent. His vision was blurry due to having just gotten up but he could tell that the others weren't there, and he notices how quiet it was. Sitting up he puts on his glasses and peeks out of the open flap only to see what looks like Prompto and Noctis trying to...cook?

He could barely make out what was being said but it looked like they were trying to find the right seasonings for their dish. Suddenly a plume of thick black smoke erupts from the pan causing Prompto to let out a shrill scream as he leaps back falling on his backside, and Noctis quickly takes off his jacket fanning the smoke.

Ignis watches quietly for a moment longer before making his way to the youngest members.

"What's going on over here? Do you boys need any help?" He asks. His accented voice causes Noctis to look over at him "Ignis, good morning...nah we got it." Noctis lies using the spatula to beat at the black smoking unidentifiable object that lays in the pan becoming hard as stone.

Prompto, now standing, nods in agreement with the prince "Yeah, just take a load off Ignis we'll have breakfast done in no time!" the blonde says placing his hands on Ignis's shoulder pushing him toward his usual camp chair.

"Oh well...if you say so." Ignis says gripping his armrest and sitting down. He watched as Prompto and Noctis struggles more and he wanted to say something to help them out but the two would most likely think he was criticizing them or complain about him not doing as they say. Besides it feels kind of good knowing he has a moment to relax or as Prompto likes to call it 'kickback'.

He continues to watch the two, now they stood in front of the stove looking defeated "Give it up Noct. We failed there's no saving it." Prompto whines as he pulls out his camera snapping a photo of the ruined dish "Well we can at least say we tried." Noctis says rubbing at his eyes to rid them of the blinding flash. Though the prince was secretly relieved he didn't have to cook anymore.

Ignis stands up as walking toward the portable stove and oven, his intentions to make breakfast and clean up the smoldering mess "Whoa whoa Iggy we told you you're not doing any cooking. We'll just go to a diner." Prompto says leaping in front of the older male blocking his path "Besides, Noct and will clean this up." The blonde says smiling causing the other look at him "We are?" Noctis was about to say more but caught the look on Prompto's face understanding what he meant "Yeah we are...let's just eat first."

"Gladio." Noctis calls out earning a glance from Gladiolus who was reading his book near the tent "Hmm? Is it done yet?" He asks closing the novel preparing to stand. "We decided to go to a diner instead. I think there's one up the road." Noctis says hoping that Gladio doesn't mention the food that, with no pun intended, went up in smoke "You two burned it didn't you." Gladio says smirking "So whose driving?" He asks already making his way to the Regalia.

They reach the restaurant around noon, the little building had the outward appearance of being abandoned. The small group would've thought it was too if there hadn't been cars parked out front and a soft glowing 'Open' sign in the window. "Not as popular as the Crow's Nest I assume." Ignis says climbing out of the backseat.

"Maybe...just hope they test good." Noctis says following after Ignis.

"Well I didn't think you could drive Gladdy." Prompto teases "Thanks for not killin' us!" He adds as he hops out of the car earning a small glare from Gladio who quickly pulls Prompto under his arm and drives his fist into the top of his skull roughly in a noogie. Prompto squeaks out of surprise flailing his arms as he cries Uncle only to be let go seconds later after a shout from Noctis "You two coming?" the prince calls as he crosses his arms peering down at Gladio and Prompto from the steps "Yeah, coming." they say simultaneously.

Inside the diner was decked out in a retro style with black and white checkerboard tile, red tables and booths, and in the far corner a jukebox stood playing a rather obnoxious tune. "Looks like the Crow's Nest on the inside." Prompto points out as they walk in. "Maybe they liked the look, or were too lazy to redecorate when they bought the diner." Ignis teases.

The small group found a booth and were immediately met with a waitress who took their order of drinks. Once she returned with their drinks and took their orders for their meals they sat in a brief moment of silence before Gladio spoke up "So, Ignis how did you sleep? I noticed you slept in pretty late." Gladio asks sipping from his mug of beer.

Ignis looks down at his coffee nodding "Indeed I had..." He actually still felt a bit groggy but he tried to ignored it and which is why he had ordered coffee "I just felt really comfortable and I didn't feel like getting up." He says not wanting to admit that he was feeling dead on his feet from all the work he does "That's alright. It's cool to just slack a bit, you'll get sick if you don't." Prompto says making Ignis nods a bit "I know that...I just..." He stops himself not wanting to continue for he feared he would end saying something hurtful, luckily the others didn't push him on.

Their meals soon arrive minutes later and they were all enjoying their food with the occasional conversation. Prompto glances out the window when an idea pops into his head "Hey guys, what if we just took the day off? You know let's not fight anything let's just spend the day relaxing." Prompto says whipping out his camera to clean the lens "Maybe go fishing?" He asks trying to think up of relaxing things to do.

"Sounds good." Noctis says leaning back in the booth he really liked that idea he couldn't wait to stretch out on a dock fishing and probably take a nap.

"Agreed." Gladio says looking across the diner for the waitress who seemed to have just vanished "Its been a while since I caught anything from the water."

Ignis nods as well for a day off could really do him some good. He could use a nap or or maybe catch up on his knitting.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon fishing in various locations well Gladio and Noctis were, Ignis was fast at work knitting what looked like a scarf, and Prompto was off taking pictures. This current spot that they picked had much more trees, rocks, and a large pond with clear water.

"This spot is absolutely stunning." Prompto says breathlessly as he rejoins them and stands next to Ignis "Where did you wander off to?" Ignis asks curiously when he notices that the blonde had returned "I was by the car. I couldn't resist the way the sunset looked and how it shines off the car, aww man...you wanna see?" Prompto asks enthusiastically scrolling to the image on his camera.

Upon find it the image he hands the camera to Ignis so he could see it better. The way that the setting sun bathes the body of the Regalia made it look as if it was shimmering against the golden grass, the sky a splash of vibrant colors all made the scene breathtaking. "Prompto, this is simply stunning. Nice one chap." He praises him with a pat on the back. "Ha, it was nothing." Prompto says as Noctis and Gladio make their way to them "What's going on over here?" Noctis asks seeing the large smile on Prompto's face "Prompto here was just showing me his photos." Ignis says "You got some good ones?" Gladio asks causing Prompto to nod he starts to tell them what he told Ignis when he out of nowhere tells them not to move.

The others freeze up thinking they were being ambushed by the Imerpials but soon relax when they see that he rushes forward and sets the camera on its tripod. He adjusts the lens and after setting the timer and positioning it precisely. He runs back to the others shouting "Okay get ready guys!" He laughs posing with everyone who turns facing his camera before it clicks snapping the photo.

 

The moon was high up in the sky and despite having spent the day relaxing the team inevitably ends up having to fight a swarm of Imperials, Goblins, and a Iron Giant. Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto had gone out fight them demanding that Ignis stayed in the car. Ignis, however, couldn't help but begin to feel like a burden. He knew that they wanted him to relax, he was more than grateful to have them pamper him in their own way. But this, putting him out of commission felt like a punishment.

He watches as the others take down the Imperials one by one, following it up with a fairly difficult battle against the Goblins but it sort of took a lot of energy and Ignis could see Noctis rushing in several time to help Prompto recover. Ignis narrows his eyes as he gets out of the car and dashes into battle summoning his duel daggers. He dashes forward striking the giant causing it to roar and drop to its knees earning a delighted shout from Prompto.

"Nice strike Ignis!"

"Ignis, what are you doing here?" Noctis says stunned for he hadn't heard him approach "We'll talk once we reach a Haven." He says coldly summoning his lance and makes a move to strike the daemon.

His tone was surprising to everyone, for he was usually the calm collected one. Noctis nods "Yeah whatever, we might as well start making our way to one now seeing that it's now dark and Prompto looks like he's going to pass out. We don't need to be having any more run in with the daemons too." Noctis says sending his weapon away with a thrust of his wrist. He looks over his blonde friend who was leaning heavily against a tree "Can you walk? We're near a Haven but I'll help you if you need it." Noctis says gently knowing that Prompto wasn't the strongest out the group.

Prompto laughs weakly but his smile soon feel picking up on the atmosphere and he knew better than to say something witty or crack a joke the moment was too tense for him leaving him shaking for he feared Ignis was going to lose it.

"I'm fine...t-thanks Noct."

 

"What did we do this time?" Gladio says crossing his arms once they reach the grounds of the Haven and had readied camp "Gladio!" Prompto squeaks "Don't. He's clearly upset...let's just hear him out." Prompto adds his tone was lingering between fear and exhaustion.

Ignis growls as he rubs his temples he hates it when the others assume he's angry or in a bad mood when he wasn't. They didn't know that it just tacks on to his anger. He took to pacing the grounds as he takes in slow breathes his mood going from a roaring boil to a simmer as he finally speaks "Listen I'm all for that time off but I-"

"Look if this is about having you sit out the battle, then I'm sorry..." Noctis interrupts catching Ignis off guard. The older male was about to say something when Noctis just continues on "Thing is you work so hard for us. You get up early and cook, clean, mend our clothes, drive us all around, and then you even fight alongside us." Noctis says looking Ignis in the eye "We know that we aren't that helpful when it comes to chores and we know that we tend to fight with one another including you, and that we never really express our thanks which makes you feel like you're wasting your time and energy right?" Noctis says.

Ignis looks away he knew Noctis was clever and smart, but hearing him perfectly explain what's been bothering him as if he had read his mind made Ignis feel uncomfortable like he wanted out of his own skin. "We notice how you been lately and after seeing you freak out on Prompto we all knew that we had to give you some form of rest. I mean I know that we can't cook, that we blew our money on fast food, not to mention that we pretty much spent the day driving and doing nothing but at least you didn't have to do any work. At least you got to worry about you." Noctis adds.

"And we had you sit out because we didn't want you to stress out or feel like you needed to or something." Gladio says rubbing the back of his head. Ignis looks down at his feet what could he say. For a man who always had the answer he didn't know what to say so he takes in a shaky breath and looks at the others "I...I just feel wrong not doing anything and just sitting around." He admits "I've done it so long that..." Ignis falls silent shaking his head. He could feel his eyes starting to sting and a lump forms in his throat there was so much he wanted to say but he knew he wasn't going to get it out before he breaks down with this sorrow that was bubbling up.

"We know, but we want you to know that it's cool to take a break." Prompto says smiling "We'd rather you slack off and enjoy not worrying about anything than to see you slaving away. We can always get clean dishes we can't get another you Iggy, you know how much it would pain us to bury you because you worked yourself to death."

Ignis nods laughing a bit, he wasn't entirely sure how else to respond so he settles on laughter. He laughs and laughs, he must've looked mad to his friends, however the laughter soon hits a hitch as he struggles to get air and they soon turn to sobs as he removes his glasses and covers his eyes with his arm.

"A-Ah-Apologies...please forgive me...I...don't...can-can't stop."

Ignis, tries to stop his tears but he was to weak against them, not to mention he felt rather foolish to assume whatever he thought up about his friends. He knew that they cared and he knew that they were worried about him but he never understood why he couldn't see it till now.

Noctis looks away feeling odd for watching his advisor cry. If he was honest he would admit that he couldn't recall the last time he saw Ignis cry, he doesn't even remember if he seen him cry when he was younger. He would've told you that Ignis wasn't capable of tears. To him Ignis had always been this proper gentleman who never really tried to show sadness or fear but seeing him now break down in front of everyone it hurt.

It almost made Noctis feel like Ignis was being unjustly punished, as if he was put there with is emotions bleeding out for all to point and laugh at.

Ignis hiccups as he let's out another choked sob, when he feels arms embrace him. He looks up through blurry tear filled vision only to see that Noctis, despite it being a bit awkward, was hugging him. He was hesitant but the feeling soon fades as he was about to return the hug when he felt movement on his left side. It was Prompto who too soon joined the hug and from behind him Gladio simply laid a hand on Ignis's shoulder. Try as he might Ignis couldn't help it, his friends, their words, and their embrace only caused more tears to run down his cheeks.

 

"You gonna be alright?"

Gladio asks handing Ignis a cup of warm milk when he saw him calming down, the younger male was left sitting in the camp chair in silence next to the fire "I will be." He whispers as he pulls a small cloth from his pocket wiping at his eyes when new tears form "I'm sorry...I overreacted." He says. He could only imagine how foolish he must have looked crying like a small child in front of his friends.

Gladio laughs softly as he looks towards the tent where he could see the other two asleep "If expressing yourself is overreacting then I would hate to be under-reacting." Ignis smirks as Gladio stands and gives Ignis a high five which ends with the bigger male pulling Ignis to his feet "Go on and get some sleep." He says as Ignis nods heading to the tent and Gladio sitting back down to read his book.

Once inside the tent he removes his glasses before laying down next to Prompto, not moving with his mind clear. He tried to match the slow rhythmic breathing of the others which put him at ease and begins to lull him to sleep.

Ignis closed his eyes, feeling for the first time in a while...relaxed.


End file.
